


A Jewel Set In Iron

by SnakeyElf



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jessica Jones, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Hurt Jessica Jones, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killgrave is a BASTARD, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, One Shot, Or Is It?, Rare Pair!!!, They sad but they sad TOGETHER, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, as always ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeyElf/pseuds/SnakeyElf
Summary: (Set in Jessica Jones season 1 with some pretty spoiler-y stuff, but very not canon)---------------------------------------------------------------------Fury sets the Avengers a mission, to help one Jessica Jones take down an Enhanced named Killgrave, no matter how against it she is.Little do any of them know, Tony has met Killgrave before. Before Afghanistan, before Iron Man, before the Avengers.Before he had any protection against Killgraves type of Enhancement.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Jessica Jones/Tony Stark, Malcolm Ducasse & Jessica Jones & Patricia Walker, implied Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	A Jewel Set In Iron

Tony slouches in his seat, typing quickly on his phone while the rest of the Avengers file into the room, followed by Fury. They all take their seats around the table, with Fury at the head

"Wow, i'm early for once!" Tony snarks, not looking up from his phone "Why are we here, Nicky?"

Fury scowls, flicking a picture onto the screen on the wall "This is Jessica Jones, you're gonna help her take down an enhanced man. He's a mind controller named Killgrave."

"What, was Deadcorpse already taken?" Tony asks sarcastically, covering the fact his hands are shaking under the table, having put his phone away "I don't see why we should help, we'd be delivering a team of potentially dangerous people to someone who can control minds."

"I agree with Stark."

"Me too. Especially after Loki, I don't want someone rummaging around my brain!"

Fury glares, flicking up some more pictures, some of Jessica and Killgrave together and some of him on his own

"He's a danger to civilians. You're helping."

"We are not-"

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

"I can't believe we're helping." Tony mutters bitterly, carrying his armour-briefcase "Does Fury not realise how badly this could go?"

"Tony, i mean this in the best way possible," Steve sighs "Be quiet."

"Fine then, just ignore me and my perfectly valid points."

Bruce sighs, shaking his head while Natasha goes in front, opening the door of the apartment block and leading the way up the stairs

"Miss Jones?" Natasha knocks on the door, three smart taps "Open the door please, Miss Jones."

"Whaddya want?" A voice, which he assumes is Jessica Jones, calls from inside "Business hours are ten AM to three PM."

Tony rolls his eyes at Natashas approach but says nothing, waiting for Jessica to open the door before letting Steve push past him

"Jessica, My name's Steve Rogers, we're here to help with Killgrave."

"Mmk, You see, i don't need your help." Jessica holds up a bottle with some russian brand on it "I'm doing fine with my cheap Vodka and my even cheaper friends."

Tony sighs, moving in front of Steve "Look, Miss Jones, the sooner you let us help, the sooner we can be out of your shit. I don't want to be here because apparantly your guy can control minds and i dont think it'd be the best idea to let mine into his grasp, but since nobody listens to me, we're doing this instead!"

Jessica groans in annoyance, before opening her door wider to let them in. Tony nods at her, ignoring Steve's frustrated sigh

Tony shakes her hand, holding tightly onto his briefcase "Sorry about this, Miss Jones."

Steve launches into an explanation about why they're here and what they need to do. Jessica looks more annoyed by the second, so Natasha steps in

Bruce looks at Tony, noticing his twitching hands and nervous glances to the door

"I'm getting coffee, you guys want coffee?" Tony stands up, putting his hand in his pocket "Anyone?"

"Black, if you're buying." Jessica nods

Bruce hesitantly asks "Tea? If they have any..."

Tony walks out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He quickly makes his way downstairs, towards the food truck parked over the road

"Two black coffees and a chamomile and honey tea, thanks."

"Yessir!"

Tony waits for his order, before hearing a voice that makes him freeze everything he's doing

"Hello, Tony."

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Killgrave sighs, content "You really are much better at that than Jessica."

Tony gasps from his place on the floor, unable to move "You basta-!"

"Shhh Tony, quiet."

Tony tries to speak again, his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out

"Good boy."

Tears streak down Tony's face, his arms trembling and his breath coming in shallow pants

"Now, tell me, what is Jessica planning to do with the Avengers?"

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

"Don't worry, Steve, Stark probably just met a cute girl and forgot about us." Clint rolls his eyes

Steve sighs, looking disappointed "Yeah, you're probably right..."

Jessica raises an eyebrow "I don't really care. Why are you here if you're just going to sit around?"

"We're here to help you!"

"Mhmm. You're not doing much though. There's only so much time i can stand you guys for."

A knock on the door stops Clint from saying something stupid and Steve opens it, seeing Tony standing in the hallway

"Tony, where the hell have you been?!" Clint asks angrily, storming up to him and poking his chest "We have been waiting for you to come back for a day! A day!"

"Sorry, got caught up with someone i know."

"Yeah, i'll bet. Was she pretty?" Natasha asks, looking unimpressed

Tony just looks resigned and that's when Jessica notices the look in his eyes and the bags under them.

"God, I've had enough of you. Get out and come back tomorrow if you have to come back at all."

The Avengers file out one by one, Tony being the last, obviously still processing what's happening. Jessica grabs his arm and turns him to face her

"Killgrave got you." It's not a question

"Yes." Tony whispers, nodding his head

Jessica takes in his appearance, asking him quickly "How long has it been since you slept?"

"Two days? Maybe three, i got caught up with the upgrades for Steve's suit-"

"I'm guessing there's some kind of order from him here."

Tony nods wearily, letting Jessica shut the door behind him "I can't sleep until someone, specifically you, tells me to and tells me where to sleep. And i'm really sorry about this-"

Tony leans up, putting his hands on either side of her face and kisses her, waiting to be pushed onto the floor and feeling surprised when he isn't. He lets go, leaning backwards and looking everywhere but her face

"Not the worst thing someone under his control was told to do. Is there a reason he told you to-"

"Kiss you? Yeah, but-" Tony coughs awkwardly, blinking slightly to will away the tiredness "I'm about to pass out, i think. But he said that-"

"If you sleep before i tell you to, you have to slice yourself open or something?" Jessica asks

"Yeah, that."

"Go pass out on the bed, and if your brain isn't registering that, go the fuck to sleep."

"Thanks..." Tony murmurs, his eyes closing

"Shit, i didn't mean here!" Jessica grabs at him, pulling him over to her bed and throwing the blanket over him "Jesus, Stark..."

One phone call to Malcolm later, she's sitting at her desk, rubbing her temples and watching the door.

Malcolm walks through her door, holding a bag full of junk food "Why do you need four cheeseburgers and three portions of-"

"Shhhhhh!" Jessica shushes him, grabbing the bag and taking one of the burgers out "It's been a long day and i just want to eat shitty cheeseburgers."

"Why did you 'shush' me?!" Malcolm whispers, taking one of the burgers out for himself

"Tony Stark is asleep in my bed."

Malcolm laughs, a bit hysterically "Tony fucking Stark is in your bed. What the fucking fuck."

Jessica nods sagely, as if Malcolm had asked a serious question

**Author's Note:**

> :'''''''')))))))))))
> 
> This has been bouncing around for a long time and there's a possibility it'll get more written but i'm uploading it as a one shot for now
> 
> But hey!! There's always a chance :)
> 
> (even if it's very small because this is very bad)


End file.
